


JUS DREIN JUS DAUN Charles!

by 18dramaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Blood, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Peace, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18dramaqueen/pseuds/18dramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the long overdue death of Charles Pike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUS DREIN JUS DAUN Charles!

(continuation)

The next morning, Clarke awakes to Lexa shaking her softly, "It's time" says Lexa. Clarke lays for a moment taking in the morning and the day ahead of her, today a man will be killed with 300 cuts, one for each warrior he cold bloodedly slaughtered whilst sent to protect him and his people, then a clean cut sword through his heart. Clarke re thinks her decision, not so much having doubts to whether or not Pike should be killed, but being the noble person she is, having taken so many lives already, Clarke thinks over the fact she has no authority to decide when ones life should come to an end, no one should have that authority, does she want more blood stained on her hands due to a choice of her own? She certainly doesn't but In order to obtain the peace her and Lexa both desperately desire Chancellor Pike has to die. War ends with his death.

Climbing out of bed, Lexa re-enters the room, "we need to leave soon Clarke" mumbles Lexa Whilst walking towards Clarke. "I'll be ready in a moment...." not having finished her sentence Clarke takes a long gaze at the floor, and Lexa sits besides Clarke, "you're having second thoughts aren't you?" says Lexa with a concerned tone "no, no, I'm not, its just I can't help but feel, by me ordering his death, how does that make me any better than him?" replies Clarke. "Clarke, you can't compare your self to Pike, he massacred 300 m....." interrupting Lexa, "like I did, at mount whether?" Lexa looks at Clarke with saddened eyes "That was different, both you and I know that, you did that to save your people, your intentions, Clarke are good, sometimes death is necessary in order to create a better world for the ones alive." Lexa always knows what to say and how to say it, Clarke nods her head and says "you're right" she turns to Lexa, grabs her hand, looks straight into her eyes, "After this, when we get our peace, maybe then, we will owe nothing more to our people" having no words, only a smile on her face, Lexa looks at Clarke Longingly, awaiting that day, and subtly nods her head.

Both Lexa and Clarke make their way to Pikes long over due death, as they arrive Clarke is astonished by her surroundings. The sky is slightly dark, sun is just about to rise, the air is cold and there is thousands upon thousands of grounders spectating. On horse back, on higher grounds, Lexa looks at Clarke "See, this is closure for each and everyone of these men" says Lexa reassuring Clarke that this is the right thing to do. After seeing the turn out Clarke quickly comes to realise this is right, and how maybe the grounder ways aren't so wrong after all. Clarke thinks to her self, how she has repeatedly said life is about more than just surviving and how she has come to realise in order to have more, you need to survive.

All of a sudden the fire roared 20ft into the dark cold air, the time has come. The whole crowd started to bang on the floor with a harsh tap, each and every one in sync with each other. As commander it was Lexa's duty to perform the death of chancellor pike. While the crowd, is banging on the floor, Lexa walks up to pike with her bad ass commander persona, head up, hands behind her back. She stands facing pike looking him in the eyes saying absolutely nothing, until, she announces she will only perform 1 of the 300 cuts. "each and every man who lost a family member in the massacre led by chancellor Pike, will be entitled to come down here and get your blood!" shouted Lexa loud enough for each and every person to hear clearly. From that command men started to crowd around pike, not like savages but in calm and collective manner awaiting their revenge. Pike being tied to a tree has no escape, he knows here, this moment will be his last.

Obviously being extremely scared about facing the end, sweat rolls down his face, he swallows hard. The first cut is made by Lexa, for her people, straight down the middle of his chest. He screams with not only the pain but the atmosphere, it is sharp and loud, the cold is biting and there he stands shirtless moments from death. Each and every man, walks up and leaves their mark on Charles, leaving only one more. By this time Charles has lost quite a lot of blood and is exhausted, the man slowly walks up to him and whispers "this is for my son" a moment of realisation hit Pike and a tear rolls down his cheek, this time, not for his own sake, but for the mans son who he had ordered dead along with the rest of 300 men. All the 300 cuts have now been made, the last step is now down to Lexa. A sword straight through the heart. Once again Lexa looks him straight in the eye's not breaking the stare even for a moment, in what seems like an angry tone Lexa mumbles words to him no one but he and Lexa can hear. "If one cant look his victim in the eyes, one doesn't have the authority to take his life", Lexa was letting him know how his cowardice act of attacking the grounders whilst they slept, led him to this very moment. Lexa pulls out her sword, making the loudest clash of metal, hold it facing his chest! The last ever words Pike was going to hear leave Lexa's lips "yu gonplei ste odon!"

Hearing a shout from behind, "WAIT" Lexa pauses and sees Clarke walk up beside her. Clarke puts her hand over Lexa's hand on the sword digging into Pikes chest, "this was my decision, I should be the one to see it through" Clarke takes the sword out of Lexa's hand as she steps to the side, Clarke Looks pike in the eyes and says one last thing to him "this morning I had a hard time telling the difference between you and an I. But then it hit me, you're a coward! you will stand and let others fight your battles. JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!" as soon as the words leave Clarkes mouth, she plunges the sword straight through Chancellor Pikes heart. Charles makes a small grunt, as he is too weak to even move an inch, his head went from being lifted, propped against the tree to drooped between his collar bones in a matter of seconds. Chancellor Pike is dead!

Instead of being burnt traditionally like the rest, both Clarke and Lexa agree he shall be sent back to Arkadia, not only to break the news of his death, but to be buried in an appropriate manner, as they now have their blood, they now have their peace!...or so they think.

**Author's Note:**

> continuation, on Thursday.


End file.
